


The Cycle of Sin

by whiteblossom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dom!Shikamaru, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Sub!Sakura, Vaginal Sex, plot what plot?, shadow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblossom/pseuds/whiteblossom
Summary: The Nara genius was always thinking ten steps ahead and maybe that’s what made him such a brilliant tactician. But the Shinobi world was not black and white, and even the best of plans could yield unforeseen results; it was for that reason that she knew he needed this just as much as she did. Whereas she longed to let go of the tight held reigns that steered her life, Shikamaru craved control, the type of control that was hard to obtain in their unpredictable lifestyle, the type of control she would gladly give him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 15
Kudos: 139





	The Cycle of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is me diving head first into a fic of pure and unadulterated SMUT. There are no roses or bubble baths here .. you have been warned 😂 
> 
> I’ll have you know that I fell in love with this story from the first paragraph. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 💕

The first time it happened, it was an accident, blamed on the high adrenaline rush and overwhelming sense of dread and emptiness that ANBU missions left you with. It was a need to be filled with something that wasn’t guilt and a longing to feel alive and whole again.   
  
The second time it happened, they had been drunk- drawn to each other like two magnets with no will of their own. It was a night filled with sin so wicked that the heavens hid behind cloudy skies for the next ten days.   
  


This time, there would be no excuse. No alcohol or mission induced frustration to blame. Still, Sakura made her way through the open window knowing she would find him waiting for her.   
  


She shut the window behind her, glancing quickly around the pitch black room to find him leaning against his door wearing a pair of loose fitting shinobi pants that hung dangerously low on his hips and a skin tight fishnet v-neck. 

To anyone else his gaze might have seemed lazy or indifferent, but she knew better. Even in the darkness of the room, she could see a fire blazing in the iris of his eyes, an animalistic gleam hidden beneath the hardened mask he had built over the years.   
  
He pushed himself off the wall, and suddenly she forgot how to breathe.

In that moment, everything about him was overwhelming, _dominating;_ From the way he walked, to the way he towered over her, demanding obedience from her without speaking a single word. It was a sharp contrast to his usual demeanor, and Sakura fought hard to suppress the shiver that ran through her body.   
  
He stepped closer, and she instinctively took a step back. He smirked, marching her back until the back of her knees met the back of his mattress. 

Shikamaru lowered his head and her eyes fluttered shut, waiting for a kiss that never came. Instead she felt his hand sink into her hair and she let out a helpless whimper when he wrenched her head back and spoke into her ear. “Sit.” 

She hesitated, only for a moment, but it was enough for him to notice because he pulled on her hair again, this time a little softer, but when he spoke his voice was just as commanding. “I said _sit_.”

Her knees gave out from underneath her, and hers body quivered, anticipation building up inside her chest.

She sat on the edge of the bed, tilting her head up when she felt his fingers angle her face towards him. He leaned down again, this time pressing his lips against hers but not before whispering what a good girl she was.   
  


His praise made her toes curl, turning her insides into an aroused mess. She moaned against his lips, parting her mouth when he delved his tongue inside of her, taking without asking. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, eager to bring him closer, but he pulled back abruptly, grasping her arms in a bruising hold. “I didn’t say you could move.” 

She bit back a pout and he eyed her carefully before releasing her arms. He was quiet for a moment before stepping back completely and making his way across the room. Panic bloomed inside of her chest at the thought that she had somehow ruined things before they had started but her panic morphed into confusion when he pulled a chair away from his desk and sat directly across from her. 

He tilted his head, eyes studying her before he spoke. “Sakura, I need to know that you’re okay with me being in control.” 

She nodded eagerly. Of course she was okay with it. That’s why she was here, for another chance to finally stop thinking and to just _feel_. She wanted a place where she could let her inhibitions go without fear of repercussions, a place where pleasure was the only goal in mind, a place she knew she could find with him.

“I won’t be gentle.” He spoke in his typical lazy drawl, but there was a warning tone hidden underneath. _I won’t be gentle, so if that’s what you’re looking for, leave now._

For the first time that night, Sakura met his eyes with an unwavering resolve and when she replied, any doubt she might have had was no longer present. “I don’t want you to be.”

Shikamaru leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees and clasping his hands in front of his mouth. His eyes roamed over her and she shifted under his unrelenting gaze. 

She could see the wheels inside his head begin to turn, planning out his next steps carefully. If she hadn’t already been so unbelievably turned on she might have laughed at the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

The Nara genius was always thinking ten steps ahead and maybe that’s what made him such a brilliant tactician. But the Shinobi world was not black and white, and even the best of plans could yield unforeseen results; it was for that reason that she _knew_ he needed this just as much as she did. Whereas she longed to let go of the tight held reigns that steered her life, Shikamaru _craved_ control, the type of control that was hard to obtain in their unpredictable lifestyle, the type of control she would gladly give him. 

He leaned back in his chair and she knew that he was done thinking. Dark eyes clashed with evergreen and when he spoke his tone was assertive, bordering on domineering. “Take off your clothes.” 

She stood immediately, eagerly yanking her red top over her head and shimmying out of her medical skirt and shorts, her underwear following soon after.

Her heart pounded inside of her chest as she stood completely bare before him, any bashfulness melting away underneath his hungry gaze. 

His eyes traveled down the length of her body, drinking in the swell of her breast and the curve of her hips, a luxury that he hadn’t had before in the midst of their frantic coupling. He gave a small hum of appreciate and the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk when he noticed a feint blush grace the pale cheeks of the pink haired kunoichi. 

“Lay back on the bed, legs facing me.” 

She sat back on the edge of the bed and slowly leaned back against the firm mattress, legs pressed together in an attempt to hide herself from his view. She waited for his next command, trying to slow the beating of her heart.

”I want to see you touch yourself.”

Tentatively, she brought one of her hands down in between her thighs, gasping at the amount of slick that had gathered there. Her legs were still pressed together, a small part of her still too embarrassed to display herself in front of him fully.

She heard him growl before she noticed the shadows that wound their way up her calves. She gave a startled yelp as her legs were forced open, whimpering when she met the fierce glare of the dark haired nin.

”I said, I want to _see.”  
_

Sakura took a calming breath, willing herself to let go of any remaining bashfulness. This was what she wanted. She was safe here, safe with him. 

She kept her eyes locked with his and trailed her hand down her taut abdomen, drawing small circles above the neatly trimmed patch of pink curls before making her way further south. Another tug of her legs spread them even further apart and she bit down on her bottom lip to stifle a moan when she dragged her middle finger up and down her slit. She drew small circles against her clit, reveling in how wet she was already despite the fact he hadn’t even touched her yet. 

Her index finger joined her middle finger, soaking them both in her arousal before rubbing small circles against her clit. She watched as Shikamaru shifted in the chair, moaning at the sight of his rigid length pressing up against the thin fabric of his pants. 

Her toes curled at the thought of him stretching her, filling her up with his cock, and she shuddered as she pressed two fingers inside her slick cavern. She pumped them inside of her, gasping as she curled her fingers upward to stroke against sensitive walls.

Across from her, Shikamaru watched as slender digits disappeared inside of her. He steadied his breath, palming himself through his pants to ease the painful throbbing of his cock.   
  


Sakura pressed her back into the mattress, bringing her free hand to continue the small strokes against her clit without stopping the pistoning of her other fingers. Her walls clenched at the overstimulation, and a ragged moan left her lips. She added a third finger inside of her trying to mimic the stretch of his cock and she _screamed_ when she came unexpectedly, a mess of fluids erupting from her.

Her entire body shuddered as her orgasm raged through her like an uncontrollable fire.   
  
Suddenly he was before her and without warning he replaced her fingers with 3 of his own, the difference in girth causing her back to arch off the bed. 

“ _Fuck_. You’re so fucking wet,” he growled. 

Sakura writhed underneath him, her orgasm leaving her oversensitive and overstimulated.

"Shika-, wait," She gasped, inching up on the bed in a feeble attempt to put some distance in between them but the shadows that were wrapped around her leg only tightened, pulling her down in one swift motion, the abrupt movement forcing his fingers deeper inside of her. He leaned down to trail his tongue up her collarbone and neck, stopping to take the fleshy part of her ear in-between his teeth. She mewled at his roughness, canting her hips forward when he stretched his fingers inside of her, scissoring them open. 

"You look so pretty like this. So pink and so _wet._ Let me see you come again."

His words were enough to tighten the coil in her belly again and she threw her head back when his thumb rubbed against her bundle of nerves. He slid his fingers in and out of her, diligently, murmuring into the dip of her neck how _tight_ she was and how he couldn't wait to feel her around his cock. 

Sakura's entire body felt like it was on fire, every nerve jumping at his skilled touch. She felt him pull his face away from hers and her legs were pushed as far back as they would go, knees digging into her chest. Her eyes met his and he gave her a small smirk before his head disappeared and a wet, silky tongue slid in between her folds. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a broken moan left her lips at the feel of him suckling her clit in between his lips. He twisted his fingers inside of her, pushing against her g-spot as he spelled his name against her with his tongue. Fisting the sheets in between her hands, Sakura tossed underneath him.

"Oh _fuck_ , Shika. Just like that." 

She came again, breath leaving her in one forceful exhale. Her jaw opened in a silent scream and fireworks danced behind closed eyelids. Faintly she could make out Shikamaru's praise as he placed gentle kisses against the inside of her thigh, moving his fingers inside of her languidly to work her through her orgasm. 

"That's it, babygirl. I could watch you cum all fucking day."

She felt his warmth pull away from her and when the haze from her orgasm lifted, she found him standing in front of her completely naked. She swallowed, hands itching to reach out and trace his chiseled chest and sculpted abdomen. Her eyes drifted down landing on his hardened length and she bit her lip when he took it in his hand, rubbing the leftover slick of her orgasm against the head of his cock. He tossed his head back, groaning as he pumped himself languidly. 

Sakura moved instinctively, reaching her hand out to touch him but stilled when his head snapped back down to watch her through half lidded eyes. With his free hand, he wrapped his hand around her pink locks and tugged roughly. 

"Turn around. On your knees, hands behind your back." 

She felt the shadows retreat from her legs and she scrambled rapidly, settling on knees and clasping her forearms behind her back. She felt the cool stretch of her shadows against her arms this time, wrapping around them firmly. Strong calloused hands cupped the curve of her rear, and then trailed up the length of her spine before wrapping around her to mold her breast in his palms. She moaned softly, tilting her head back and shuddering when he spoke against her ear.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you, babygirl?"

She nodded, back arching even further when he pinched and tugged at her nipples. "I'm going to - " He paused to trail wet kissed down the length of her throat and Sakura waited eagerly for him to finish his sentence. "I'm going to wreck that pretty pink pussy of yours." 

He pushed his palm in-between her shoulder blades, burying her face against his sheets and she moaned at the feel of his cock against her sopping entrance. He thrust his hips forward, letting the head of his cock sink inside her before pulling out completely. 

Chuckling at the whine of protest that fell from her mouth, he slid his hand in between her legs again and teased her clit with a gentle rub of his thumb. 

"Shika, please - " 

The shadows tightened against her arms and a sharp slap resonated in the room, stopping her protests. Shikamaru rubbed his palm delicately over the red imprint his hand had made against her firm ass. He pulled his hand away, bringing it down against her once more, watching as Sakura bit back her moans.

"Do you like that?" Another spank. "Tell me."

Sakura nodded, whimpering as the sharp pain of his palm morphed into a tender ache that left her wanting more. She cried out when his hand slapped against the raw skin of her ass.

"I said, _tell_ me."

"Fuck! Yes Shika, I love it. Please!" 

He placed a soft kiss against the inflamed flesh, nuzzling into it gently.

"Good girl."

His hands kneaded the muscles of her lower back and Sakura let out a breathy sigh. She could feel the heat of his cock nestled in between her thighs and she let out an impatient moan when he rubbed himself in between her folds. He moved back and forth, letting the head of his cock rub against her clit and she bit back her protests, knowing he would just ignore her and take longer to give her what she wanted. 

He increased his pace, groaning at the feel of her wet folds parting over the length of his cock, and slipped two fingers into her eager entrance. 

He canted his hips forward, angling his hips to press his aching length against her bundle of nerves even harder. Her moans were muffled into his sheets but he could see her arms struggling to break against his shadow restraints, itching to hold on to something. Her body tensed underneath him and with one last curl of his fingers she fell apart. Her walls clamped down on his fingers and without warning, he removed them only to sheets his entire length inside of her in one sharp thrust.

She screamed his name, the feel of his cock stretching her midst orgasm causing her head to spin. It was too much.

Shikamaru let out a hiss behind her, gritting his teeth as her body convulsed underneath him, her pussy clenching down on him relentlessly. 

"That’s it, baby."

She quivered underneath him, her jaw slack and eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Shikamaru leaned over her, placing soft kisses against her shoulder, praising her and telling her how beautiful she looked before he started moving. 

The feel of his cock inside her tore a raspy moan from her throat, her voice tired from over use. The grip on her hip was bruising and he wrapped his other hand around her hair and tugged her back roughly, bringing her to rest against his chest as he _rutted_ into her. 

The obscene sound of their coupling and the sound of his groans in her ear coiled deep inside her belly and when he brought his hand to rub against her clit she bit back a sob. 

"Shika, please .. I can't anymore." 

HIs hips snapped forward without restraint, huffing against the skin of her neck. 

"One - one more, baby girl. Need to feel you cum around my cock." 

His hand worked persistently against her clit, angling his hips up to reach deeper inside of her and Sakura let out a sharp cry when the head of his cock bumped against her cervix. 

"Sakura, fuck. _Please."_

He pushed her hips down to meet his thrusts, pinching her clit in between two fingers and Sakura _came._ Spots danced across her vision, a harmonious thrum of ecstasy pulsing throughout her entire body. She cried out, the shadows retreating from her arms and allowing her to wrap around Shikamaru's neck. 

Shikamaru continued his frenzied thrusts, clenching his jaw as her walls clamped down around his cock. With one final stroke, he spilled himself inside her, a guttural groan erupting from his lips. His cock twitched inside of her shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum, coating her inner walls white. 

He nuzzled his head against the side of her neck before noticing that her body had gone limp. He tilted her head towards him, smirking at the serene look on her unconscious face. He removed his softening member from her and laid her down on the bed before making his way to the bathroom. 

When he returned, he carefully ran a wet wash rag over her, cleaning up the mess in between her legs. She shifted towards him and his eyes softened when she called his name in her sleep. 

Before settling down next to her, he placed a soft kiss against her lips, closing his eyes and fighting the thoughts that always creeped into his mind in the middle of the night. He tried to focus on the warm body next to him, but a coldness creeped into him that he couldn't ignore, the weight of his sins _suffocating_. 

It was always the same, an alternation between grief, sin, and pleasure. The Cycle of Sin.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies for this but I do hope you enjoyed reading. Clearly, our boy Shika is going through some STUFF and I will probably add more on to this, but as it is not very plot heavy, so this chapter can stand on it's own. 
> 
> Don’t be shy and leave a comment, they make my day. ♥️


End file.
